Xarkhan
Xarkhan is the Makuta overseer of the Dome of Marak Nui. Biography Xarkhan was brought into being approximately 100,000 years B.G.C. by the Great Spirit Mata Nui, using a pool of the substance known as Antidermis located somewhere on one of the Southern Islands in the south of the Matoran Universe. As was intended, he became a member of the Brotherhood of Makuta, an organization devoted to serving the will of the Great Spirit and maintaining order. While Xarkhan despised creating Rahi, he had no choice in doing what was required of him, however he only created a handful of different species. After the Matoran Civil War on Metru Nui, Xarkhan was assigned by Miserix to monitor the Dome of Marak Nui that contains an island of the same name. When an indecent occurred on the aforementioned island, the other Makuta assumed that Xarkhan had been killed. The Brotherhood decided that the Dome was not worth assigning another member to oversee it, because there were no signs of life to be found on the main island therein. When Teridax demanded a convocation to reveal his plan, Xarkhan was clearly absent as a result of the events on Marak Nui, however it was assumed by his mutinous brethren that he simply would have agreed to go along with the plan had he not been dead. Xarkhan disappeared before the Makuta evolved beyond the need of a physical body and turned into a simpler form of Antidermis within armor. He was not present when Teridax ordered the Nynrah Ghosts to come to Destral to modify the other Makuta's armor to accommodate for the new virus-like form of the Antidermis. ''The Few Deaths of Makuta Montrox An assistant to Makuta Montrox, a Po-Matoran named Unemi, claimed Makuta Xarkhan had a cult of maskless followers that would do anything he wanted, though Montrox's other assistant, a Matoran of Stone named Smehi, refused to believe the assertion. Abilities & Traits Being a Makuta, Xarkhan possesses control over Shadow, the ability to create Kraata, and all forty-two Kraata powers. He can no longer shape-shift due to some unknown condition, however Xarkhan is still very much alive. Xarkhan despised creating Rahi, therefore he designed only a scarce few species. Instead, he turned his attention to creating automatons with Rahi-like behavior, to the point that even Rahi such as Muaka and Tarakava would avoid them because of their feral demeanor. His creations were never fully utilized by the Brotherhood because they were deemed far too expensive to make. While he's never been over-reliant upon it, Xarkhan os a master of mutation, sometimes more so than even Mutran, and has fused many different kinds of species together, in a variety of experiments, often producing lethal results. While on Destral, Xarkhan kept mostly to himself with his audio-transmitter off and his audio-receptors on. For several decades after his creation he was like any other Makuta aside from his contempt for their duty. He did not stay for very long on Destral and was often gone for months at a time. After a few years of this, he developed a nasty habit of taking things from the other Brotherhood members without asking, often slipping into another Maktuta's chambers to take objects that would be of value for his experiments. This strange behavior caused him to make many enemies. The only thing that stayed the hand of those wishing to kill him, was Miserix's personal protection order bestowed upon Xarkhan due to his ''"useful", although expensive, experiments, as well as the ever present possibility of ending up as a subject in one of his many scientific endeavors. The Makuta's curse of arrogance grew ten-fold in Xarkhan, and he considered himself to be a god, although he never shared this belief with any others of his species. He felt the whole universe was his, to use as he wished, and that it could be monopolized by his robotic creations that all others hated. This level of pride was mostly due to the fact that he was not like any of the other Makuta in thought, speech, nor action. Mask & Tools Xarkhan is very disturbing in appearance, with extendable limbs, each wielding ProtoSteel blades on their ends, claws on both his hands and feet, as well as a single, orange eye that sits in the middle of a head which is split into three jaws, all filled with razor-sharp teeth. Whenever Xarkhan makes an appearance before his cult, he takes on the form of a massive, black serpent with the distinctive three jaws and single, orange eye in the center. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Zorrakh. Appearances *''The Few Deaths of Makuta Montrox'' (Mentioned Only) *''Genesis'' (Not Mentioned By Name) Category:Matoran Universe Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Zorrakh Category:Toa Ausar